


Sixth Sense

by Mikant



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikant/pseuds/Mikant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mornings, Yuki forgets to eat breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



> It's been a long time since I've read VK, but I hope this is alright!

The curve of her neck, tinged pink from where the sun that had kissed her during their class’s turn to tend to the flowers outside, fringed by the ends of her chestnut hair- Yuki sat behind Yori as the teacher droned on and on, eyes fixed instead on her dearest friend.

What would that neck, that flesh look like to anyone in the Night Class, Yuki wondered. Would Yori look to them like a dish of decadent strawberry shortcake? A bowl of the creamiest ice cream? Certainly Yori could taste no less than sweet than the most perfect dessert. Yori, who was there for her no matter what, Yori, who smelled of sunshine and daisies.

If a vampire did ever dare to bite Yori, Yuki thought wryly, he should very well appreciate that at least his last meal would have been the best of his life.

Yuki began to feel an excess of saliva forming in her mouth by then. Had she been too tired from tending to the Night Class to eat breakfast? Suddenly, she couldn’t remember. All she knew was that her mouth was opening as she leaned forward in her seat, drawing nearer to Yori's exposed nape-

“Yuki!?” Yori spun around just in time catch the other girl before she slumped onto the desk. “Hey, you didn’t forget to eat breakfast again, did you? Come on, just hold out until after this class and I’ll share some of my secret snack stash with you back in the dorm, okay?”

“How did you know?” Yuki asked in a whisper, once the rest of the class had gone back to paying attention to the lesson.

“I just have a sixth-sense when it comes to you, I guess! Maybe I’m a vampire or something!” Yori laughed.

Yuki smiled.


End file.
